


青嫣往事 Memories of Blue Air

by QingfengtingYu



Category: Chinese History RPF, Han Dynasty RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:47:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21841663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QingfengtingYu/pseuds/QingfengtingYu
Summary: 韩嫣生日，刘彻送了他一个小骑奴作礼物。
Relationships: 卫青x韩嫣
Kudos: 5





	青嫣往事 Memories of Blue Air

01  
“抬起头来。”  
一身劲装胡服的红衣少年跳下马，用穿着马靴的脚尖踮起面前跪着的青衣少年的下颚。  
那一天，韩嫣刚好十八岁。刘彻之前说会差人送个生辰礼物过来，不想却是个人，而且，是个少年。  
桀骜的双眉挑起，美丽的凤眼微眯。  
“想跟我学骑射，是吗？”  
“……是的。”少年被迫仰起头，目光无处躲闪。  
眼前人约么十五岁的光景，依然总角高束，小巧玲珑的鼻头和嘴唇，一双泛着水光的黑眸如同楚楚可怜的小鹿一般。  
刘彻知道自己好为人师，送来个乖徒弟。不过，自己可不怎么喜欢乖巧的人儿哪。  
韩嫣决定戏弄戏弄眼前这个我见犹怜的尤物。  
“跟着我学骑射，学费很贵的哦。”  
“啊？”少年一脸茫然，显然还没想到要付学费这茬。  
韩嫣蹲下身，凑近那姣好的面容：“怎么办呢，看你这身衣服，也不像能付得起学费的样子。”  
“那，那要多少钱？我可以去凑。”少年的声音变得急切，眼中出现一丝慌乱。  
凤眸中闪过精光，单手挑起少年的下颚骨。  
“不如，把你自己付给我吧。” 韩嫣覆上那一双红唇。  
少年瞪大了双眼。起初稍有反抗，然而渐渐地，韩嫣感到对方绷紧的肌肉开始放松——少年正在试图强迫自我全盘接纳对方。  
还真是乖顺的孩子。  
韩嫣嘴角不由得上翘，看来，刘彻真的送了一个很好的玩具。  
“好啦，学费今天就付那么多，”分离的时候唇角带起一丝银丝，韩嫣戏谑的眼神中略带迷离。他取过一张弓丢在少年脚下，“剩下的，以后有的是时间慢慢付清。”

02  
韩嫣慵懒地躺在树荫下，丝质的红色常服随便地搭在腰间，望着不远处的少年认真地用完箭桶内仅剩的箭矢。  
“你叫什么来着？”  
“奴婢……臣叫卫青。”少年顿了一下，他还不习惯改掉谦称。  
“资质不错，怪不得刘彻把你送到我这里。”微微颔首，韩嫣向卫青伸出一只手，“拉我起来。”  
“喏。”卫青走过来，将弓箭搁在树下，伸出手。红衣随着一阵风被卷起，松松系着的丝带滑落满地春光，韩嫣戏谑地看着卫青的双颊迅速飘上羞赧的红晕。  
“你不介意？”卫青尴尬地望向不远处的侍卫。  
“有什么好介意的，又不是女人。”韩嫣笑着靠近对方，“这是甘泉宫，来泡汤泉的人都这么穿。倒是你，居然穿着胡服背着弓箭就跑来，而且我猜，你没带换洗的衣服吧？”  
“没有，臣不知道……”卫青躲闪着对方的目光。  
“不知道甘泉宫是个什么样的地方？那好，跟我来。”韩嫣拉着卫青的手，忽略一路上宦者的侧目和宫女的惊叹，引他经过各种山石水榭，到达一个四处冒着蒸腾热气的汤沐地。  
“现在知道了吧。”韩嫣在卫青腰间轻轻一推。  
“哗啦。”毫无防备的少年就这么没进了泉水里。  
“奔波了一整天，也该好好洗洗了。”红衣少年的笑声从头顶传来。

03  
从温泉出来时，卫青产生了一瞬间的恍惚。他选了一块被日头晒得滚烫的岩石，把湿衣服摊开晾着。  
这里是甘泉宫的北郊，正午的阳光明媚，四周绿树成荫。这里没有京城的喧闹，上林苑的劳碌，有的只是潺潺泉水带来的蒸腾热度，和北方日晒下泥土的芳香，令他忆起小时候在父亲家放羊的日子。  
韩嫣走过来坐到卫青身旁。情欲的气息残留，使得他依旧有些微微喘息和颤抖。  
二人肩并肩地靠在岩石上享受着日光的沐浴。起初韩嫣惊讶于这个拥有小麦色肌肤的少年能够这么自如地躺在滚烫的岩石上接受日光的曝晒，当他也躺到岩石上时，他惊奇地发现，岩石的热度减轻了他身下和背部的不适。  
韩嫣支起手臂挡住阳光，侧过头望向卫青。四目相对，少年羞赧地偏过头去。  
这乡下少年果然是个宝贝。  
红衣少年眼中闪过一丝精光。带着戏谑的意味，韩嫣捧起眼前人的脸，迅速拉至与自己鼻尖相贴的距离，毫不客气地覆上对方的唇，送上一个缠绵的吻。  
四目相对，唇齿相接，猝不及防，无处躲闪。  
卫青小鹿般的眼睛蓦然间睁大，黑色的瞳孔随即渐渐开始涣散。  
四体交缠，坦承相见，星星之火，再呈燎原之势。

04  
“你真是个尤物，刘彻是怎么发现你的？”韩嫣躺在岩石上大口大口地喘气，热度消散后，浑身上下被岩石膈得哪儿都疼。他伸出一根手指，撩拨着眼前人与那姣好略带稚嫩的面容完全不相符的俊美胴体。  
听得身边人抛出这么个问句，卫青情欲残留的双颊更加绯红。他不知如何回答这样一个问题，只是伸出手环过韩嫣，寻了一个舒服的姿势，让对方趴贴着自己的胸膛。  
“你才是尤物。”卫青心想。

“天色已暗，该回去了。”韩嫣从泉水中站起身，又猛地跌回水里。  
说好了教人骑马，可现在连走路都困难，韩嫣如今正陷入这种尴尬的境地里。谁叫刚才玩得太疯。  
借着甘泉的热度，那叫情景交融；在滚热的岩石上，可是自己主动撩拨对方所致，结果又从岩石上双双滚回水里。  
“我来背你。”不给对方犹豫的机会，卫青将比自己还高的人自水中捞起，像往日在平阳府里背弟弟步广一样，将韩嫣麻利地扛到肩上。  
“这小子人小，力气不小嘛！”韩嫣勾起拖在地上的双脚，以免被石子划伤。  
同时勾起的，还有那双艳红的薄唇。

七月流火，抬头仰望，星云变幻莫测。低头俯视，草间萤虫闪烁，忽隐忽现。

八月未央。

**Author's Note:**

> 彻：抱歉最近朝中事忙。礼物喜欢吗？  
> 嫣：彻，我屁股疼。  
> 彻：转过去我帮你看看。  
> 嫣：行啊…呜…痛…彻你怎么进来了…  
> 彻：好些时日不见，得喂饱你这张饥渴的小嘴。  
> 嫣：滚…啊…嗯…呀…  
> 彻：嫣，你被青肏时也是这幅淫荡样？  
> 嫣：是…又怎样…  
> 彻：下次叫他来肏你，给我欣赏欣赏。  
> 嫣：混蛋…呃啊…


End file.
